How Deku Became A Villian
by barn2
Summary: Summer training has started, but instead of taking Bakugou, they grabbed another, green haired hero instead... Fic made for halloween- WARNINGS INSIDE


**WARNINGS: blood, gore, mentions of tourture, mental illness (schizophrenia), i do not promise that the mental illness was correctly portrayed. **

(P.S.: im downloading this through the app, and it absolutley sucks, so im sorry if the divisions dont come out right or the spacing is weird)

DISCLAIMER: i dont own BNHA.

It all happened so fast. Which sucks to say, makes me sound weak, like a regular citizen. Im supposed to be the future symbol of peace, and i cant even keep track of myself.

Man, im starting to sound like kachan...

Anyway, i dont really remember much from when this all started. I know we were fighting someone, someone new, with a strange quirk that allowed them to step between the real world and the spirit world. At first i thought it was some kind of warp ability, or maybe permiation, like senpai's, but when they also started moving things across the feild from them, they explained their connection. Needless to say the very first thing i had wanted to do when all of it was over was write about their quirk in my book- even if it was a villian, it was really interesting- all of the different applications connected to a single detail such as a connection with another plain of existance- 'SHUT UP YOU SHITTY NERD, WE DONT NEED THE DAMN ANECDOTES' oh, right. Sorry.

I guess i should note that while ive been here, not only have i started to tell my story in my head, but ive also been mentally hearing everyones voices, like they are all trying to talk to me, help me get out of here. Its probably not a good sign.

So while we where fighting, the last thing i remember is everyones wide, terryfied eyes starring at me- or behind me, i suppose- and suddenly it was like the whole world went gray scale. Everyones eyes shifted off of me, moving frantically left and right and at first i didnt understand why they couldnt see me.

As soon as i realized why, that i had been dragged into the spirit world, everything went black.

Thats when i woke up tied to a chair. At least, i assumed, as despite being able to feel the chair beneath me, and the begginings of rope burn on my wrists, i couldnt see a thing. The pitch black seemed to swallow me whole, but adter a while it grew into more of a comfort. I could still hear, after all, and as long as i couldnt see, no one else could either. I was alone though. Alone with my own thoughts and breathe and heartbeat- which i try not to think about anymore because everytime i do they get louder and louder and faster and- 'breath young midorya, anxiety wont help you in this situation, you must remain calm and diligent'

Right, sorry All Might.

After a few hours, maybe a day, i cant really tell, someone finally entered the room.

The light felt blinding, and claustraphobic, like my eyes where going to burn out of my skull.

It took me several minutes to see again, but whoever was here must have waited paitently for me to come too.

In all reality i shouldnt have been shocked at who i saw in front of me, but it still suprised me nonetheless.

"Tomara Shigiraki" my voice sounded foriegn, and raspy from disuse. "What do you want from me?"

"Good to know you still have a fighting spirit despite captivity, otherwise this wouldnt be nearly as fun" he stepped forward, looking down at me infront of the light in the ceiling, making it nearly impossible for me to see him, as my eyes havent finished adjusting.

"You see, Izuku Midorya, we have plans for you. And by the time its over, youll be begging to join us"

That got a fire started in me faster than anything else could have. "LIKE HELL ILL JOIN YOUR LEAGUE OF VILLIANS! YOUD HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

"Trust me, Izuku Midorya. What we will do is far worse than death" my blood ran cold at his words but i refused to show any fear. I tried my best to think of what kachan would do, and glared with as much hatred as i could muster.

"Enough scaring the boy, Tomora." A deep, chilling voice spoke from somewhere outside the room. "Get on with it. We need him ready soon."

"Honestly master, why dont you just take his quirk?" Tomoras eyes never left me, or as far as i could tell from behind his hand mask. "I mean, that would solve a lot of your problems, no?"

"I have no need for a quirk such as his. It would be of much more use on him, i already have a quirk similar anyway." A shadow stepped into the doorway, and i could barely make out the outline of a tall, terryfing man. He seemed to seep evil from every part of him.

And this about taking my quirk- it couldnt be, could it?

"all for one" i said, despite myself. Where this sudden surge of courage came from i will never know.

"Ah, so hes told you about me, has he? You are smart. That will do well- perhaps..." as he spoke, he stepped forward, reaching his hand out. I tried as hard as i could to stay out of reach, but there was only so much i could do bound to a chair. "Perhaps i will give him... an investment, yes. Might as well begin training as we... persuade him to our side."

A chill ran down my spine. What could he possibly mean? And persuade? How do they plan on that? Despite the obvious answer, i forced myself not to think about it.

"Dont- dont touch me!" I yelled, attempting a kick before realizing my legs where bound to the chair as well.

"Trust me, this part is the least of your worries, child." He laughed, grabbing the top of my head. I felt a horrible searing pain shoot through every part of my being, before the world turned back into darkness.

There are some parts of what happened that i would rather leave unsaid.

But know that that small, dark hole, Became my personal hell.

"You know, im getting kind of bored of watching this joke cut off fingers. Maybe drop him a dime, see how long it takes for your whole arm to grow back?" Kachan- not kachan, no, not kachan, fake kachan- spoke from the corner of the room. Despite it being pitch black, i could still see him clearly.

"Hey, shitty deku, are you even listening to me?" He yelled.

I ignored him. Hopefully the more i do, the more he will fade. I really dont like it when he's here. Fake Uraraka is always so nice, so comforting. Fake Todoroki is nice to, on the worst days, he understands and knows when not to talk. Fake kirishima used to be nice, but he hasnt been around in a while. All he ever wanted was to talk about plans of escape, and i gave up on that a long time ago. Fake All Might still appears everyonce in a while, but he doesnt talk anymore. I think he knows that im lost, an unfit carrier of one for all. I think he's dissapointed in my lack of fight, too.

Fake Mr. Aiazawa has started showing up reacently, asking if i want him to use his quirk on me. Ive always said no, but lately i cant remember why im supposed to.

Oh, right. Because all for one gave me a regeneration quirk.

Im like prometheus, constantly having my insides eaten away, only to wake up again perfectly fine. Except, prometheus got to die at the end, earned a release, if only for a little while. I don't have such luck.

"HEY! DEKU! LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" I ignored him. He'll leave soon anyway. They always do. As soon as the light fills my little prison, they are no where in sight.

When i first got here i dreamed of hearing all might yell 'I am here!' And save me from this place. Maybe kachan and iida and uraraka and everyone else would be there too. That wqs a long time ago though, or maybe it wasnt. I dont know. Nonetheless, I try not to let myself hope like that anymore.

Ive forgotten what the point was anymore, honestly. Why i was even here. Maybe i actually was already dead, maybe this is punishment for assuming that I, a quirkless nobody, could ever hope to be a hero.

It would explain why no hero has been able to save me.

The door to the room swung open, revealing my personal demon, and before i could think, i asked, "is this hell?"

The figure smiled and nodded "yes it is"

"Oh. Okay" i answered, drifting back into my mind.

"Uh, midorya? Are you in there?" I woke up to uraraka poking my face. I smiled, or at least, tried to, and she smiled back.

"Seems like youre all healed up already! Thats good, right?" She said, looking me over.

"Uraraka-chan, its good to see you" i said, my voice quiet and dull.

She frowned at that, but said nothing.

We ended up talking for a while, about little things, old stories and what not. It was nice, a calm before the storm, so to speak. Then, suddenly, in her place was Iida, looking dissapointed, but relieved nonetheless.

"Its good to know youre doing well, midorya." He said, attempting to hide the disgust in his voice. But i knew. I knew he was dissapointed. A small part of me was dissapointed, although, i couldnt really pinpoint it anymore.

"You too, Iida."

"You know, you shouldnt be talking to me. Or anyone. It can only make the delusions worse"

"I know"

"But youre still answering."

"I know"

Iida seemed to give up on that note, instead starting in on all of the ciriculum i missed. It was all stuff i already knew, but that was to be expected. I asked questions anyway, anything to pass the time.

Before long, he was gone too, along with the darkness I had found saftey in.

They were here again. First uraraka, but i didnt have the willpower to talk. Then Iida, who seemed to cetch on faster than Uraraka. Then kachan, all might, my mom, mr. aiazawa, mina, yayoroza, kaminari, ojiro, jiro, tsu, tokoyami, shinsou, todoroki, even mineta. None of them got a word out of me.

Then he showed up.

I was suprised to say the least, but I should have expected something like this anyway.

All he said was, "do you know why I chose to save you?"

Thats right. Stain saved me, from a flying nomu. Why was that?

He was gone before I could think of an answer.

"Izuku Midorya."

I looked up, the light no longer a bother to my eyes. Tomora stood in the doorway, a suprisingly calm expression on his face.

"I believe you are ready. How about we leave this ugly place, and join the effort? Stop the corruption of heroes in the world, what do ya say?"

It was a deal with the devil. And i took it.

From then on, I was an official member of the league of villians. I should have cared more, but all i could hear was stain, pointing out the flaws in every hero we planned to take down.

For the most part I just sat in secret, drawing up plans that would inevitably end with the loss of another hero. Not a lot of then died, though. Most were just injured badly, taken out of commision. From what i can tell, i assume they dont fully trust me, so they dont follow the full plan, and backout of certain parts earlier than they should. It pissed me off, but this was just practice anyway, so it doesnt matter. I know who they are truly after.

That man. The man who gave me hope, and left me to rot alone in the dark. The man who told me my dreams could become reality and left me on my own.

I just have to wait. then, and only then, could i take my revenge.

When the day finally came, I couldnt believe it. Then again, I dont really feel much of anything these days. Stain has been silent for a while, im not sure why but I dont care. All he does is sit there and stare. At least he isnt annoying me.

The plan I drew up required me, which was perfect for the circumstances. We plan on taking 1A hostage to keep all might at low power.

I wonder if they will feel anything when they see me. I, at least, know that i probably wont.

We were gearing up to go when stain spoke for the first time again.

"All Might, huh? Thats who you want to kill now?"

I ignored him, assuming he wouldnt say anything more. I was wrong.

"All Might, the one and only hero that does everything out of a want for good, not money and power. And youre going to just kill him?"

I paused, confused. It seems he forgot the situation i was put in.

"The one who gave you the same light, the same hope, that you let get crushed by that child of a villian?"

This time i froze, unsure of what to think. That wasnt- it wasnt my fault. I didnt choose that.

"Wasnt your fault, huh? True. But it wasnt All Mights fault either"

"What are you trying to say" i spit out, tired of the conversation.

"Just that, knowing the person you are now? I should have let you die."

Furious, I turned to look at him, but he was gone. Im doing whats right, arent I? Im taking a deserved revenge and putting a stop to heroes like todorokis father, who would torture his son...

For money. And power.

... but what am i doing this for? Selfish greed?

I shook the thoughts out of my head. This wasnt the time for such pointless thoughts.

I thought that, and yet, i still hesitated to walk through the portal, to see my old classmates, teacher, and mentor.

As i walked through, i heared tomora spouting the speech i had suggested to get them off their guards. Some details of my time in confinement, to say the least.

"And i present to you, the new and improved Izuku Midorya." He stepped aside, giving me a good look of everyone there. Most of them looked shocked, disturbed, or sad. Some a mix, some, like uraraka, who was bawling into her hands, couldnt manage more than one.

To my suprise i felt a small twinge in my chest, but i ignored it. I wasnt here for them.

"Young midorya, No, this... this cant be" my head snapped towards him the moment i heared his voice.

What i saw shocked me to my core.

He wasnt strong anymore. He stood, stalk still as the skeleton of a former symbol of peace. But what got me was the look on his face. It wasnt fear, or dissapointment, or hatred, no.

He was devestated, in a way that could only be self-inflicted.

My head dropped and i clenched my fists against the surge of emotion crashing through me.

How could i be doing this, standing against him, when it had to have been my fault he was like that?

For a moment, all was clear, abd i knew what i had to do.

I let myself fall into the comfort of insanity, with only one goal in mind: revenge.

When i looked back up, i was smiling in a way that i knew would make any sane man fearful.

"it can be All Might. Its what you wanted after all, isnt it?" The look of pain on his face shot through me like fire but i ignored it. I had to.

"I mean, that is why you never tried to find me, right? After so long, stuck in that hell hole, being destoryed and regrown over and over and over and over and over and over..." i stared down at my hands as i spoke so i didnt have to see their faces.

And i laughed, a cold, insane laugh that seemed to reverberate through everything and everyone.

"WELL GUESS WHAT" I spat, out letting the anger and hatred inside of me boil and spill out. "IT SEEMS IT WORKED, DIDNT IT?"

Between confusion and fear, i chose not to decifer each expression.

I scanned the crowd, looking for someone, anyone to give my message to. My eyes landed on kachan, who, for the first time in my life, actually looked scared. Angery, of course, but scared as well.

"All of you, not a single one managed anything- not even you, KaAachaan, you who couldnt stop being a hero no matter what, not even when we were little kids playing that STUPID game Of heroes and villians." By the look in his eyes, I knew he got the message.

My eyes moved again, searching for the right person. 'Damn, he isnt here. Oh well.'

"Well, it seems like we should get this show moving, huh? After all, i came AAAAAAAAAALL THIS WAy for some good old fashioned revenge.

I waited for the exact moment. The moment when the portals closed, and kurogiris power to weaken for that second, when he couldnt bring up another portal. Thats the plus of long distance travel, after all.

I felt the dissapearence of the gates and i took my chance, i swung with every ounce of one for all i could muster, and hit my target with a sickening crack.

At the same moment, kachan leaped up, pushing himself over to kurogiri, who had not yet recovered from the long distance warp. Grabbing ahold of the metal kneck armour he threw in some explosions, knocking him out as expected. After that, all that was left was toga, who the entirety of class 1A took on without so much as breaking a sweat. As i was the intended over power to defeat All Might, and tomora was keeping the nomu on back up per my own orders, it went suprisingly smoothly. If kachan hadnt understood, that would have been a different story, but that doesnt matter now.

"Uh, by the way guys, sorry for scaring you and all that. I had to play evil until i could take him out, otherwise there would be a ton of nomu showing up." I laughed lightly, my head bent down in apology.

Hearing me talk seemed to snap them out of whatever shock they had been in.

Before i knew it, i was being practically dog pilled by everyone, except kachan, of course.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOURE LUCKY I REMEMBERED THAT STUPID GAME OR ELSE WE'D ALL BE DEAD MEAT BY NOW!"

He yelled, but there wasnt as much anger behind it as id expected.

"Im glad to be back too, kachan" he just glared at that and looked away.

"Uh, midorya, if you dont mind me asking, what was that game you were refering to?" Iida asked, smiling despite himself.

"Oh! Yeah, that was an old game that kachan and me and some of our friends used to play! See, whenever i would play and they would make me be a villian, i would always pretend to be a hero undercover. I knew kachan would recognize the lie i said for what it was"

"Well, young midorya" a voice i only partially dreaded by now came from behind the mob. "It seems you really are one of the brightest students of UA, coming up with that on the spot and all."

"OH! Uh... A-All might, i uh... im sorry about.. um... what i said earlier..."

"Dont worry about it, kiddo. After all, you didnt mean it!" His words froze me.

"Well. Uh." I began. The next words i say, could set my classmates against me for the rest of my life- but its the truth. And they deserve it. "The thing is, when i first stepped out of that portal, this... was not the outcome i had wanted."

Instead of shock and hatred, all i got were confused stares.

I took a deep breath and continued. "After... after what they did, I. I hated you. I hated all of you. But then, i. Well, lets just say the words of an old aquaintence came to mind, and i started thinking. And when i saw your face, all of your faces, i knew i couldnt do it. But before that, i-"

"YOUNG MIDORYA, PLEASE, it just goes to show how much of a hero you really are, that even in the most dire situations, when push comes to shove, you can make the right choice. And you did that today. Have a little more confidence in yourself."

He says that, but. Its not like in in a particularly healthy state of mind, what with seeing people and all that. But perhaps thats a detail for another day.

"Besides, seems like you got something out of it- look at that, full power punch and your arm isnt broken!" I tensed athis words, realizing what it actually meant.

"About that... All Might, theres something very important i need to talk to you about." He seemed like he was about to deny the need, but something seemed to change his mind.

"Alright, id like to know anything your willing to tell me. After all, you must know some crucial details about the rest of the league."

"All for one, eh?" All Might spoke slowly, seemingly mulling over the conversation. "It seems his pride has blinded him into thinking he could control you."

"Seems like that." I said, looking to the side. Stain was there, giving me a dissaproving look. Figures, can't win him over no matter what you do.

"Young Midorya, is everything alright?" I nodded, not looking away from the new figure that stood before me.

"What is it youre looking at then? Someone there?"

"I guess you could say that." I said, turning back towards All Might.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"Its just an old friend, reminding me of why im here"

Before he could utter another word, my hand was through his chest, blood dripping down my arm.

"After all, I did say I wanted revenge, right?"


End file.
